


I just shot

by Fara_Runa



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Death, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Runa/pseuds/Fara_Runa
Summary: Prompt: “She ran from me, I couldn´t catch her, she just grabbed the…”





	I just shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first one-shot I wrote about G Callen and I really hope it turned out all right. Please tell me if you see any mistakes, English isn´t my first language. Hope you enjoy^^
> 
> And I am searching for an beta Reader, who is good in the English language. If you are interested, feel free to let me know.

Callen ran into the house after he heard the shots. He wasn´t ready, he couldn´t let you go. He didn´t want something bad happening to you, especially after your first kiss. He kissed you after your shared training in the gym in HQ. You were worried sick after he almost got shot when he and Sam just wanted to talk to a suspect. You were very aggressive in your hand to hand combat with G.

_He was able to pin you under his body. Both of you were lying on the ground, Callen on top of you and pinning your hands above your head. Both of you were panting heavily. “What is your problem?” Callen had enough. You were clearly pissed off with him, but he didn´t know why. “You, G! You are my problem!”, you yelled back. You were enraged. You couldn´t believe that G was so blind. You had tears in your eyes when you saw him safe and without any injury. “Why?” You looked him in his blue eyes, eyes that you learned to love and fear equally. You feared that G could read you like an open book, sometimes he even did it, but at other times he was just blind. You felt the tears threatening to spill over. “You could be injured or even worse.” Your voice is soft and small. G knew how serious you were. “Every time you walk out of the Headquarter, I see you coming back in a body bag. After I heard Sam talking to Kensi and Deeks how you almost got shot, I felt nauseous. I couldn´t believe that you didn´t even had the guts to tell me. It felt like you didn´t care.” The tears were now rolling down your cheeks. You saw how G´s eyes followed your tears. Then he did something you didn´t expect. He let his grip of your hands slip and wiped the tear with his thumb away. He was very gentle and he looked into your (E/C) eyes. He stroked your cheek again and looked from your eyes to your lips. He leaned slowly down and put his lips onto yours. It was slow and gentle and in your opinion clearly too short. After he backed away you stared into his blue orbs. “I care about you. A lot actually.” You couldn´t believe your ears, but G cares about you._

He stormed through the door, his weapon drawn and pointing at you. He saw you standing in the living room, your weapon drawn and pointing at the dead body of the man. A dead woman was lying next to you and you were still standing in between the two corpses. Callen put his weapon down and slowly walked to you, but you didn´t realize his presence. All you could do was look at the dead man. Callen saw how deep in thought you were, but he was relieved that he couldn´t find a scratch on you. He put his hand slowly over yours and put your hands and the weapon down. He then put the weapon out of your hands and gave it to Sam. But all you could do was stare at the dead man. “(Y/N)?” Callen asked you worried. It was the first time you looked at him after he barged into the house. You were clearly under shock, he could see that. “Come here”, he tugged you into a hug. You let yourself be dragged into G´s arms and enjoyed his strong arms around you. They grounded you and you soon felt tears streaming down your face. You hiccupped and braked down. You felt your legs giving up under your own weight and wasn´t it for G, you would have fallen hard on the floor. When Callen felt your weight go down, he tightened his grip on you more and went slowly on his knees. You sobbed into his shoulder and G stroked soothing circles onto your back. After you calmed down and wouldn´t hiccup, G spoke to you. “What happened?” You swallowed the lump in your throat down. _“I was between the two. The man pointed his gun at his wife, so I went in between the two. The man shouted at his wife and I tried to talk him down. But when the woman realized that her husband was the one we searched for that he helped terrorists, she flipped out. She shouted at her husband and he shouted back. I tried to calm them down, but I couldn´t. The woman walked out behind me and grabbed the stick. She wanted to attack her husband, but he was faster. He shot her and when I heard the shot… it was a reflex. I just shot.”_ You began to sob again. The man was your first kill. You hadn´t thought it would hit you so hard. Callen hold you in his arms and let you cry. He knows the first kill isn´t easy. So he just holds you and tries to comfort you. “Everything is alright.” You hiccupped again. “No. I- I killed someone. And I- I couldn´t protect her. **She ran from me, I couldn´t catch her** , and… she- **she just grabbed the…“** You hiccupped again. “And then I shot.” You cried. “You did nothing wrong (Y/N). You didn´t have a chance.“ You snuggled into his shoulder. “It was my job to protect her. And I failed. I should be the one lying dead on the ground, not her.“ Callen grabbed you by the shoulder and looked you in the eye. “(Y/N), I´m glad that you aren´t dead. You did everything you could. I-“ He swallowed. “When I heard the shots, I was worried sick. I can´t lose you. I like you, I like you very much. I really like you (Y/N).“ He bend down and kissed you hard. When he backed away, you locked eyes with him. “I love you”, you whispered. You waited some seconds, before Callen replied it. “I love you too, (Y/N).” He kissed you again.


End file.
